Walkthrough: Getting Started
When starting a new game for the first time, the sheer volume of options and content can be overwhelming to a new player . Even after following the tutorial, you may be unsure of what to do or how to proceed. This section of the wiki aims at getting new players up to speed with the mechanics of the game, and gives them something to aim for if they feel lost or confused. Your first day in Dinora On your first day of Dinora, you should chop down some trees to make a house. Firstly, select the axe(using LB or RB, depending on what side of the hot-bar it's on), then either walk up to a tree and use RT, or use RS to target the tree from a maximum of 6 blocks away. It should take 13 hits to destroy, and the tree should turn into pieces of log scattered on the ground. Collect it, and once you have enough(chop about 2-3 trees), press Y to go to your inventory, then X for crafting, and craft a workbench. Next, select the workbench in your inventory, and drag it to one of the hot-bars at the top corners. Then come out of the inventory, and use RS to place the workbench down. Then chop down half a dozen trees, and collect the logs. Go to the workbench, press X, and craft wooden walls and Wooden backgrounds( you should make much more backgrounds, about three times as much than walls. Now you have the materials to make the house, place them in the hot-bar, and use RS to aim. Start on the ground, preferably make a house 6 blocks tall and 12 blocks across. On the end, leave a 5 block tall space for the door, which is made from the wood. Cover the interior with the background, until there are no gaps. Now all you need is light. So find and kill a leach, which commonly spawn on the surface, and they may drop a circle of fire. Combine that with the green material from the trees to make a candle, and place it on the wall inside. Congratulations! You have survived day one of Dinora. Only 49 to go until the darkness wakes up, so get busy. Levelling up your character and tools When killing monsters, you may see that they drop a purple orb. This is a soul, you need to collect these to level up your character. You will know when you have enough, when a statue appears in your speech bubble. You need to make the statue of light out of stone wall. Once it's made, place it down, and press X on it to open up the leveling table. Here, you can trade the souls for a boost in a stat. You can increase your health, focus, mana, stamina and more. Appeasing the darkness To appease the darkness, you must first create a ‘symbol of darkness‘. There’s four elementary bosses within the game, all dropping thier respective elemental spirit upon death. Now with any of the four elemental spiri, place them in your symbol of darkness. If all four are sacrificed, the following will happen - The darkness will no longer appear - You will receive a ’somg of darkness’ which brings back the darkness (with a 50 day wait) and increase the difficulty setting of your current character. Category:Walkthrough